Eight Lives Left
by The Doormaster
Summary: Everybody dies eventually, even those we all thought to be invincible. Though as many have said before, death is not an ending, but merely the beginning of a whole new story. T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**That's right, I'm going the way of my buddy Baz and making more stories than I can handle. I hate myself just as much as you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue, RWBY or any of their character, nor do I make any money or profit off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

Jubei sat happily on top of a tall build with a small pipe in his mouth, catnip could be smelt from the smoke he blew out as he looked up into the star filled night sky. All was good for the cat, Ragna had finished off Terumi, Bang cleansed the world of seither, and for the moment all was peaceful. "A beautiful night, isn't it?" He heard from next to him.

With slight surprise he turned to see a young man with stark white hair similar to Ragna's sitting next to him. The boy wore a set of pitch black robes with a hood which was down at the moment, and dark grey chains could be seen coiled around different parts of his body as hanging off him loosely. Jubei took another puff from his pipe and looked back to the stars. "Indeed it is." The two sat comfortably in silence for several minutes as they stared up into the night sky. "So, what's your name friend? I've got the strangest feeling we've met before." Jubei asked as he leaned back relaxing.

The boy nodded with a bit of a sad look on his face. "Yes, we've met hundreds of times before, but this is the first real interaction we've ever had. I honestly hoped we'd never meet after everything you've done for this world, but that was just wishful thinking. For this world, I am death, the reaper of souls."

Jubei was shocked for several seconds before he became calm once more, Death held out his hands and in one materialized a bottle of sake, and in the other a pair of cups. Offering one to the cat man who accepted it and pouring them both some sake the two drank quietly. "This is some damn good sake."

Death nodded taking another sip. "Only the best, made around four hundred years ago. I've kept a few bottles tucked away for special occasions."

Jubei poured himself some more. "So, why now? I always figured I'd die in battle or something." He asked sipping at the fine alcohol.

"Your Nox Nyctores, it's slowly been draining your life away for the past fifty or so years." Death explained simply earning a nod from the cat.

"So it's off to hell then huh?" Jubei gave a chuckle before downing his cup again.

"I don't actually know, all I do is escort you. It's up to the big man what happens." Jubei nodded in understanding. "But before all that, I'd like to do something for you that I'm not really suppose to do, as a thank you for all you've done. If you want, I can give you the chance to say goodbye to whoever you want. I know you'd probably like to tell several people goodbye, but one is all I can do."

"I understand, and I know who. Thank you for this chance."

 **Several minutes later**

Jubei stood in the dark room that reeked of coffee beans, he stared down at the woman laying half covered by the sheets of her bed. She wore a rather revealing set of night clothes but that didn't interest Jubei in the least as he watched her sleep peacefully. Quietly he took a seat on the side of the bed and gently moved a bit of her long pink hair from her face.

Slowly she began to stir before cracking one of her eyes and seeing the intruder in her room. "AHH!" She jumped up in shock before realizing who it was. "Jubei! What are you doing in my room you old bastard!?" Kokonoe demand glaring at her father.

"I'm sorry for waking you Kitten, I really am." He spoke softly. "I know you can't stand the sight of me, and I also understand why."

To say she was shock was an understatement, not only did she just wake up to find her estranged father stroking her hair, but now he was talking in a way she'd never heard before.

Jubei looked at his daughter and smiled. "You really do look just like your mother, you know that?"

"What are you doing here old man?" She growled again.

"I just wanted to say something I should have said a hundred times by now. I love you Kitten, more than you can imagine." This left the pink haired professor speechless. "I know I've bee a rotten dead beat father your entire life, and I could never bring myself to ask you to forgive me. But I just wanted to let you know while I still have a chance just how proud of you I am." Tears had begun to well up in the old masters eyes had he looked at his daughter. "I've gone head to head with the black beast, I've trained the greatest warriors in history, and I've lived for over a hundred years, but I greatest achievement in my life has always been and will always be my beautiful, genius, and strong daughter."

Kokonoe had at this point begun crying as well. "Why are you..."

"Because Kitten, this is it for me. Theses are my last few moments here and I wanted to spend them with you." He shocked her once again.

"Really?" She whispered only getting a sad smile and nod in response. Surprising even herself she grabbed onto the old cat and began sobbing into his coat while he gently stroked her hair. "I just wanted you to be here, that's all I ever wanted!" She choked out into his chest as he held here tightly. "I just wanted a daddy."

"I know Kitten, and I'm so sorry for not being their, but know that you never left my thoughts for even an instant."

 _"Jubei, I'm sorry but it's time"_ The cat heard in his head.

"It's time for me to go Kitten, I love you." As he said this his body began to glow brightly and his ears began to disperse into a shower of light.

"Daddy? NO DADDY WAIT PLEASE!" Kokonoe shouted latching on tighter to his coat.

Jubei kissed his daughter on the top of the head. "It's okay Kitten, and I'm sorry. Now don't come join me for a nice long time, I want to catch up with your mother." He let out a laugh just as the rest of his being burst into light leaving the woman alone in her room sobbing on her bed.

She sat quietly for several minutes before sitting up and narrowing her eyes. "No, not yet." Standing up she walked to the door and made down the hall until she came to a door and kicked it open. "Tager! We've got work to do!"

 **Elsewhere**

Death stood before a large door made of stone holding a baseball sized orb of light. "Well? I'm guessing you've got the cats soul?" A voice came from behind the reaper.

On the ground of the endless white void sat a featureless man with a dark outline and a large smile. "Yes I have it, but if I may ask, what's this one destination?"

The mans smile widened slightly. "Oh? Interested are you, you've never asked about a soul you've reaped before. Tell me, whats different about this one?"

Death looked down at the soul in his hand with a frown. "Every world has it's own death, and we all love our worlds like our own children. This soul dedicated his life and sacrificed his own happiness for the sake of my world. I want to remember him."

The featureless man nodded his head. "Well I had planned on putting him to rest, but now I have a better idea." This surprised death who looked up towards the man on the ground. "It's been a few hundred years since the last time I did this, but I think reincarnation is more suiting to this one, wouldn't you agree?" Death was speechless, it was incredibly rare that the being known simply as Truth, would deem any soul worthy of living once again. "Let him serve another world as he's served yours, and I know just the one in need of someone like him."

Snapping his fingers another person appeared, this one was a young woman with similar features to Death, a fellow reaper. "You called?"

"Yes, I have soul for your world." Truth gestured towards the male reaper surprising the female. "And don't forget this." Truth held out his hand and Jubei's Nox Nyctores appeared in it. "I've tweaked it slightly, got rid of the drawbacks. Now go and return to your work reapers."

Both reapers nodded and the male reaper gave the soul one last look before giving it to the woman. Moments later the two both disappeared leaving Truth alone. "Oh I can tell this is going to be just thrilling to watch."

Then in a flash of light a young blonde boy in a green shirt appeared before him. "Wait, what? Where am I? Al?"

 **Remnant**

"Yeah yeah I get it Oz, I'll be back in a week." Qrow groaned into the scroll, he listened to the one on the line with him as he pulled out a flask of whiskey. Looking up into the night sky he stared at the shattered moon, then something caught his attention. A bright light appeared in the air high above the trees and began to lower slowly towards the earth. "Hold up Oz, I see something weird."

Jumping up onto a high branch in the tree he'd been standing under he followed the objects path with his eyes, it wasn't a meteorite, and it sure as hell wasn't a grimm. "Hey Oz, you ever heard of a slow moving light from the sky falling towards the earth? Yeah me neither, I'm gonna go check this out, I'll call you back." Hanging up the scroll Qrow took off in the direction of the lights location.

It was about twenty minutes of running later that he arrived in a clearing where a horde of grimm had congregated, though oddly enough none were moving towards the center. The beasts simply stood in a giant circle around where the light hand landed growling and snarling. "What the hell is this?" Then he heard the last sound he ever expected or wanted to hear in a forest clearing surrounded by angry grimm in the middle of the night, a baby crying. The light began to die down when Qrow was able to make out the form of a baby wrapped up in a large yellow blanket with a long red object laying next to it. Once the light fully disappeared the grimm began inching closer to the infant.

"Shit!" Qrow shouted before leaping from the tree he'd been in and made a mad dash towards the wall of grimm, drawing his blade he swung it at the back of the first beowulf he came to before jumping over the entire wave and continuing to the child. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He cursed until he reached the baby instantly scooping it up in his free arm as well as the object that laid next to it. "What the hell are you doing out here kid?" He asked nobody in particular as the baby continued to wail and wiggle in his grasp.

Holding the infant closer to his chest he looked around at the now charging beasts, normally he'd only have slight trouble with a horde of this number, but with a baby in one arm and no back up he had no chance. Deciding to cut his losses Qrow jumped up and landed on the face of an ursa major before jumping quickly to anothers face, he repeated this until he was on the other side of the wall of monsters. Then he took off at top speed back into the forest sheathing his weapon and pulling out his scroll as he went.

"Oz, it's me, forget what I said earlier about a week, I need a pick up ASAP! You need to see this."

 **And there we go, for all you wondering no Jubei won't have his memories, at least not yet, I haven't decided about later. Also he arrived about a year before Ruby was born so he'll likely be around sixteen at the start of the series. Drop me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm still fighting with myself about who Jubei will be paired with, also yes he will be overpowered in comparison to the other students of Beacon but not quite when compared to the adults, remember he's still young. And before any of you start recommending Blake because she's also a cat I want to go ahead and say it'll take a lot more than that to convince me. Also personality wise, I'm probably gonna have him act very similarly to a young Ragna, post his arm getting chopped off, so basically a foul mouthed punk with a bad attitude but a good heart, though he will not be a Ragna clone. Lets begin.**

"The kids got some lungs that's for sure." Qrow told Ozpin as the two looked down at the crying baby sitting on the headmasters desk. "The medics looked him over, fed him, and took some blood. According to them he's a perfectly normal and healthy baby boy, though they did point out the odd mutation with his tails, and that right eye of his."

Ozpin nodded before picking the child and looking him over, as Qrow said he was perfectly for a faunus baby. He had small black cat ears with one that had a large white spot, the only odd thing he could see was the fact that the child had two long black cat tails instead of one. As for the right eye which was stark white while the other was a crimson red color. "And you saw him fall from the sky in a bright light that suppressed the grimm."

Before Qrow could answer the elevator doors opened and a tall blonde woman entered. "Professor I have those doc... HE'S SO CUTE!" Glynda shouted before hurrying over and plucking the crying infant from Ozpin's hands and began cooing over it while bouncing lightly. She ignored the raised eyebrows from both men as she rocked the child gently until he began to calm down and finally fell asleep.

"Well that solves the crying problem at least, I gotta say I never took you for the maternal type Glyn, especially not with how you scare your students." Qrow chuckled taking a long swig from his flask while Glynda sent a chilling glare at him, though it was slightly lessened by the fact that she was still rocking the child back and forth.

"Whose is he?" She looked to Ozpin.

"Qrow found him alone in the middle of the forest two nights ago, under some rather odd circumstances. All we can really discern is that his name is Jubei as it was stitched into the blanket he was wrapped in." He explained earning a disgusted look from the still rather young huntress, at only twenty four she was still fairly green. "Then there's the weapons that were with him." Ozpin gestured towards the long red sheath with a pair of handles on either end. "It's impossible to inspect them due to the fact that we can't draw them from the sheath despite our best efforts."

"If he's an orphan then whats gonna happen to him?" Glynda asked sounding sad for the boy in her arms, she nearly squealed when one of the sleeping babies tails wrapped around her forearm.

"I'm gonna take him, Ty and Summer just found out that their gonna be having another kid. I doubt they'd turn down a request like this considering the circumstances, besides, I bet little Yang would love to get a new brother. When he's old enough I'll start training him." Qrow walked over and untangled the child from Glynda's arms. "I get the feeling that this ones gonna be a tough one."

 **16 years later**

"No." Jubei crossed his arm as he leaned against a tree.

Qrow groaned at his son's attitude. "Come on J, it's a rule, and besides, you need to have some interactions with people your own age."

"Why should I go to Beacon when I just passed the hunters exam with record scores?!" Jubei exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air in exasperation.

Sighing Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Because, Ozpin says that in order to become a huntsmen in Vale you have to spend at least one year in one of the four hunter schools, in fact that's the rule in every kingdom except for Atlas but I'll be damned before I let Jimmy anywhere near you. That bastard will probably try and brain wash you into some kind of boring military stiff." Qrow looked over at his son who was now sitting cross legged under the tree. He'd grown so much since he'd found him in the forest that night.

He stood only about half an inch below his chin without counting his ears. He wore a oversized yellow hoodie with a pair of slits in the top that allowed his ears to stick out. His tails stuck out of the top of the back of a pair of black jeans, and on his feet he wore a pair of black and yellow skating shoes. His hair reached down to his chin and was black with white streaks through out, his bangs were pushed to the side revealing the eyepatch that covered his right eye. Strapped across his back was his sheathed blades, the very same blades he'd been found with so many years ago. Qrow had long since told him about how he was found, despite his punkish attitude Jubei was very mature for his age and handle the information well, and by handle the information well he didn't care. Qrow told him when he was twelve over a meal in the woods during their training and he only shrugged in response before going back to his fish.

"Also it's not like you be alone, Yang has already been accepted and knowing Oz I bit Ruby will be attending this year to." Qrow grinned as his son sighed, he knew that'd get him. His two cousins had always been his weak spot. For the first eight years of his life he had grown up with the two girls, they were as close as any siblings could ever be. When he turned eight he went off traveling with Qrow in order to learn how to be a huntsmen, though he still got to he the two as often as possible and frequently communicated with them via his scroll, Qrow knew very well how much his son loved his cousins and that the best way to convince him to go would be to work off of that.

"Ugh! Fine!" Jubei groaned. "When do I have to go?" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a piece of hard candy and popped it into his mouth.

"In a week."

"You are aware that this is completely pointless and that I'm gonna tell Aunt Glynda that you've been pressuring me into drinking right?"

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me."

 **1 week later**

"Oh I can't believe both my cousin and baby sister get to go to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang shouted pulling both Jubei and Ruby into a very tight hug earning choked pleads for air from both.

When she finally leg go Jubei groaned. "I'd like to remind you that I'm here under protested."

"Oh hush you, I swear, just because you've already passed the hunters exam you think your to good for school." Yang gave him a bonk on the head for his pouting.

"That might be because I AM TO GOOD TO BE HERE!" He exclaimed back at the busty blonde. "The whole purpose of this school is to prepare me for an exam I've already passed, which means that for all intents and purposes, I am to good for this place." He explained to his older cousin who was now playing with her hair.

Yang turned back to him. "Oh my bad, were you saying something?" She asked knowing that it would only serve to drive him nuts. "More importantly, everyones gonna think you two are the bees knees!"

It was at the point where he heard the term 'bees knees', which hadn't been spoken aloud in fifty years, that he decided to politely excuse himself from the conversation. Mainly by walking towards the bathroom with one hand in the air with his middle finger raised. Once in the bathroom he proceeded to wash his face and popped another candy into his mouth to settle his stomach, he couldn't stand riding on airships. The candies he constantly carried around were specially ordered from Mistral, they were made with very strong catnip. He had a supply mailed to him every two weeks, he was clinically addicted to the stuff. He blamed his father for letting him try the wonderful candies during one of their trips to Mistral, now he starts itching if he goes more than a day without one.

The was a gentle lurch from the ship that let him know they were landing, he let out a sigh before drying off his hands and exiting the bathroom. By the time he made it off the airship he saw Yang zoom off leaving Ruby spinning and wobbling, he chuckled when the girl fell over into a large pile of luggage. "What are you doing!?"

"Uh oh." Jubei said to himself as he made his way over to his uncomfortable looking younger cousin. The girl in white who was now yelling at her and shaking a vial of dust haphazardly in her face didn't notice that she was about to sneeze until Jubei pinched Ruby's nose and plucked the vial from the angry girls hand. "You okay Ruby?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied her nose still pinched.

"How dare you steal something from my hands you hooligan!" Weiss shouted snatching the dust vial back. "I swear, I have half a mind to report you to security for theft."

"You do that darlin, the names Jubei Branwen. I'm sure I'll be out of here by sunset." He replied sarcastically.

This only seemed to frustrate the girl further. "Aren't you two a little young to be here?" She scoffed crossing her arms.

"Aren't you a little young to be this bitchy?" Was Jubei's response, earning a giggle from Ruby.

The girl looked ready to explode when Jubei started walking away, wrapping one of his tails around Ruby's wrist in the process dragging her with him. "Woo, Beacon." He deadpanned.

 **That night**

"Come on gramps, are you really gonna make me waste a whole year here? Even after what happened to big sis Amber?" Jubei complained from his chair in Ozpin's office. "I should be out there helping dad find the bitch who attacked her!"

"Language." A stern warning came from Glynda who was busy on her scroll.

Ozpin smiled at the young faunus. "I know you'd like nothing more than to be out in the field helping Qrow, but the fact of the matter is that you're required to spend a year here."

"Come on gramps don't bull shit me AHH!" Jubei yelped as he was smacked in the back of the head by Glynda's riding crop.

"Language." This time she gave him a glare, no malice just the kind of look a disapproving mother give an unruly child.

Jubei rubbed the back of his head with a frown. "You would keep me here with all this shi-" He stopped himself before looking over at Glynda who already had her crop raised. "With everything that's going on, why are you really keeping me here?"

Ozpin nodded, Jubei always was a sharp one. "I have a feeling that something will be happening here this year that we're not truly prepared for. When the time comes I feel we'll need all the help we can get. In the mean time, why not keep an eye on your cousins? We are a school for hunters, and initiation can be dangerous for even those prepared for it."

Jubei groaned again before slouching back further into the chair. "Fine, but we're gonna talk about this dress code!"

 **I believe that's a good place to call this chapter. I'm really having fun with this one, it's been a while since I wrote an entire chapter in one sitting. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like shit right now, my body hurts and I feel like my head is in a fog, but despite all this I'm gonna keep writing. Also after long consideration I've decided to completely do away with Jaune and put Jubei in his place. Sorry to all three Jaune fans in existence but I think it's time for a real man to lead JNPR. Let's get started.**

"Yaaaang, help me! I can't lift him." Ruby whined as she tried to push Jubei's still sleeping form from on top of her.

Yang just laughed and snapped a few pictures of the two on the floor. "But your so cute! It's just like when we were little." Her laughter only grew as Ruby continued to struggle under her cousin.

After his meeting with Ozpin had finished Jubei had returned to the ballroom and fallen asleep in his sleeping bag next to his cousins. None of the three found it weird for him to sleep so closely with the two girls because when they were young they all shared a room, until Jubei left with Qrow. In that time there were a great number of occasions when the three would all end up huddled up in Yang's bed, usually because of Jubei's irrational fear of thunder. "Besides, you knew this might happen when you choose to sleep next to him. He's always had a habit of latching to things in his sleep."

"Just get him off already!" Ruby shouted flailing under the cat faunus.

"Fine, we need to get ready anyway." Yang reached down and grabbed Jubei by the back of the collar, he had a bad habit of sleeping in his clothes, and slinging him over her shoulder. "Grab his blades." She pointed to his sheathed kodachi next to Ruby.

The two sisters then went about their daily routine of getting ready, all while Yang continued to carry a sleeping Jubei over her shoulder. The scene earned several odd looks but nobody actually took the time to ask about it, likely because of Jubei's status as a faunus. Yang only actually put her cousin down when they arrived at the cliffs where she laid him down on one of the platforms after strapping his weapon onto him.

Ozpin chuckled at the sight of the young Branwen sleeping on a launch pad, Glynda only shook her head. As Ozpin began his speech he noticed something interesting, Jubei seemed to be earning extra attention from several of the students. Pyrrha Nikos had been staring worriedly at him ever since Yang had set him down. Blake Belladonna seemed to be mixed between angry that Yang would put a sleeping person on such a dangerous device, and amused at the strangeness of the sight. Finally Weiss Schnee held only contempt in her eyes as she looked at the sleeping boy. It would be very interesting to see how this would play out, not that he was at all afraid for Jubei, he had every confidence in the cats abilities, even while unconscious.

"Good luck to all of you." He finished and the first student was launched.

 **With Pyrrha**

This wasn't how Pyrrha had imagined she'd meet her new partner, she'd hoped she'd meet someone who'd never heard of her or at least didn't care about her fame. Instead she ended up taking it upon herself to save a sleeping faunus flying through the air. The spartan looked up at the still sleeping cat boy who was now pinned to a large tree by his coat.

Using her semblance she pulled her spear from the tree dropping him onto the ground. "Ow." She heard before a long yawn as the boy stood up and stretched. Taking a few seconds to look around his eyes finally fell on her. "Yo, where are we?"

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha smiled walking over to her new partner, hoping to at least make friends with her new partner. "We're in the Emerald forest, that blonde girl put you on the launch pad while you were still sleeping." She explained earning a nod.

"That does sound like Yang, so I guess we're in the middle of initiation and we're partners huh? The names Jubei Branwen." Jubei held out a hand to the redheaded girl.

"Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure." She took his hand and shook it.

Jubei pulled a candy from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. "So I guess we're stuck together for the next year, lets be up front okay? You got any problems with me being a faunus?" He asked while sucking on the candy.

Pyrrha looked surprised at the question before furiously shaking her head. "Of course not, it doesn't bother me at all!" Then she thought for a moment. "Don't you mean four years?"

Jubei gestured for the two to start walking, he already knew what the objective was and had a good idea of where it would be located. He and Qrow had gone on several camping trips into this forest in his youth so he was very familiar with the terrain. "Actually no, I'm only gonna be attending Beacon for one year. I've already passed the Hunter's Exam, but theres a rule that, if your under twenty one, you have to spend at least one year at a combat academy. So I'm not gonna be here for good."

"You've already passed the hunters exam? But you don't look any older than me!" Pyrrha was shocked that someone so young could pull something like that off. The hunters exam was incredibly dangerous and difficult even for fully grown hunters in training.

Jubei chuckled. "Prodigy, genius, cocky bastard, take your pick. Honestly the praise get annoying after awhile, but I'm guessing a celebrity knows all about that." He laughed again at the blush on Pyrrha's face. "Come on, if I know gramps he probably set the objective up near the old ruins."

 **The cliffs**

"So he ended up with Ms. Nikos, to be honest I was hoping he'd be paired up with one of the less skilled students. To be paired up with a girl of her level, their team will without a doubt be formidable." Ozpin thought aloud as he watched the camera feeds on his scroll.

"I'm just happy he's with someone that'll keep him out of trouble, or at least try to." Glynda threw in. "By the way, did you tell him to stay out of the fighting?"

"Of course, I told him only to step in if he found it necessary. How are the students suppose to learn and grow if he kills all the grimm for them?"

"Also, what did you choose for relics this year?" Glynda looked up from her scroll but Ozpin didn't reply. "Professor?"

 **With Jubei**

"I swear the old man has no sense of creativity." Jubei deadpanned. "Chess pieces, he might as well have had us sign our student contracts on parchment and in our of blood if he was gonna be this cliche." Jubei looked over to Pyrrha who had grabbed the golden rook.

She smiled and held it up. "We have the relic, so should we head back to the cliffs now?"

Pulling out another candy Jubei shook his head before jumping up onto the roof of the ruins. "Nah, if it's okay with you I like to wait around here until my cousins get here. I know they haven't already been here cuz I can't smell them. You mind waiting a bit?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No I don't mind, any idea how long they'll be?"

"JUBEI!"

"Not long." He chuckled looking over to see Yang and a black haired girl walking towards them. "Hey Yang, thanks a lot for not waking me up before I was launched through the sky, real safe." He grinned at his cousin.

"Ah I new you'd be fine, cat always land on their feet right?" Yang laughed as she pulled out her scroll not noticing the slight glare Blake was shooting her. "Hey check out these picks I sent to dad and uncle Qrow! You two are SOOOOOO cute."

Jubei looked down at the images of him latched onto his younger cousin before letting out a sigh. "Well I'm gonna be hearing about that for the next few years, thanks a lot Yang." He could just imagine his dad showing the picture off to the next girl he would try to woo in some dingy bar. "So have you seen Ruby?" He asked hopping back down from his perch.

"Nope but I'm sure she's fine, I mean what the worst that could happen?"

"HEADS UP!" A shouted came from above, they looked up to see Ruby plummeting to the earth.

"She could fall from the sky." Jubei pointed out as she landed in a tree, he knew Ruby's aura was more than strong enough to protect her from a fall like that so he wasn't worried, instead his attention was drawn elsewhere. Sniffing the air a few times he looked to the black haired girl with the bow and walked over to her and sniffed a few at the air around her.

"Calm down there big boy, whats up with you?" Yang smirked at her cousin smelling her new partner who was very clearly uncomfortable.

Looking up at the bow Jubei chuckled. "Sorry about that, it's just so rare that I run into another cat faunus." This shocked both Yang and the girl who was now looking at the three people staring at her. "Want some candy?" He held up one of his candies to the girl who raised her hands to defend herself from the accusation.

"Hey, I'm not-"

"Sweet heart you can't lie to my nose. If you want to be ashamed of your heritage thats fine, but don't expect me to play along." Turning away from the girl Jubei popped the candy in his mouth.

"YEEHAA!" A new voice came from the forest as an orange haired girl rode out on the back of an Ursa only for it to collapse so after. "Aw, it's broken."

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again." A boy followed her while panting.

Jubei nudged Yang. "Now theres a girl who knows how to party." Yang nodded sagely at the words being the guru of such subjects. The two newcomers soon joined the group along with Ruby who pulled herself out of the tree. "So is everyone here?"

"Think so... wait, where's your partner Ruby?" Yang looked to her sister who pointed up.

"How could you leave me?" They all barely heard.

"I said jump."

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

Jubei sighed before jumping up onto a branch in the tree Ruby landed in and jumped to intercept the falling heiress, catching her bridal style. Then the two instantly disappeared and reappeared on the tree branch holding the white themed girl who looked just as confused as everyone else. Hopping down to the ground and letting the heiress down as well before falling to one knee panting lightly.

"Jubei, whats wrong?!" Ruby ran over to her cousins side as he stood back up still trying to catch his breath. "You used your semblance again didn't you!" Ruby shouted at her cousin and was soon joined by Yang.

"This always happens, didn't uncle Qrow say not to use that except in emergencies!?" Yang added beside her sister.

Jubei smiled as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "Calm down, I only wanted to see if I could adjust the time of it midair. My accuracy is lower in the air it seems." Jubei then looked to the heiress who was now inspecting her nail. "You're welcome by the way."

"Hmm." Was her only reply.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath. He looked over to the orange haired girl who was showing her partner the golden rook she picked up, then at the large nevermore that Ruby and the heiress had fallen off of as it turned around for a second go at them. "Well I've got my team, and you guys were the ones to piss that thing off sooooooo, your problem." Giving a quick peck on the cheek of his two cousins he turned towards the forest and grabbed Pyrrha's wrist and dragged her behind him. "GOOD LUCK I LOVE YOU GUYS!" He shouted over his shoulder as he walked past the orange haired girl and pink eyed boy grabbing each of them with his tail as he went.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna help?" Yang shouted after him.

"Sorry, Ozpin told me not to help, besides I'm sure you'll be fine! Blondes have more fun right?!" Jubei laughed as he continued to drag his three confused teammates away.

 **Hours later**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the white knight pieces, and from this day forth will be known as team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced earning a surprised look from the girl and her partner. Yang congratulated her sister as they walked off the stage together.

"And finally Jubei Branwen, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren. You four gathered the white rook pieces and will from this day forth be known as team JNPR, lead by Pyrrha Nikos." Ozpin watched with a smile as Jubei patted his partner on the back. Normally he'd have chosen the cat faunus to lead the team as he had more experience on real battlefields, but sense he'd only be staying a year it wouldn't do for his team to get use to his leading style and have to readjust when the time came to choose a new team leader. "This is certainly turning out to be an interesting year."

Ozpin smiled as he took a sip of his ever present coffee.

 **Now I know the ending of this may have come out a bit rushed but anyone who has also read my other stories know that I can't stand writing for the initiation. It so linear and next to impossible to write freely for so I'd rather just move on from it and onto something more fun to write. Anyway I'm still deciding on who I want Jubei to get with, right now I'm stuck between Weiss and Pyrrha. Tell me who you want to see him end up with, and it doesn't have to be one of those two. Leave me a review with what you think of this chapter. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've got some shit to say. To everyone whose been complaining the Jubei is OOC and not himself, I know. The Jubei we all knew and loved in the games and anime was over 100 years old, he was an experienced, wise, well traveled master warrior who'd seen just about everything. The Jubei we are following in this story is 16 years old and doesn't have any of the memories from his past life, suffice to say he's not gonna act the same as his old life. If your still not convinced then go up to one of your grand parent if their still alive and ask them if they were the exact same when they were kids as they are now, guess what sweet old grandma who made you cookies and pushed you on the swing set wasn't always like that! At one time she was a boy obsessed teenage girl worrying about the fact she saw a girl she didn't like drinking some pop with her boyfriend. My point is that of course he's not the same... I'm sorry about that, got a bit out of hand there. Anyway let's begin.**

"Ahhh! I am so ready to crash!" Jubei shouted as he and his team made their way from the naming ceremony to their new dorm rooms. As they arrived they entered to find the standard and rather cramped room. "Okay, hold up a few seconds." Jubei held up his hands and pushed everyone out of the room and closing the door.

The three heard loud bangs and the sound of power tools from the other side of the door. "What doing you think he's doing?" Ren asked nobody in particular.

"He mentioned something about having some stuff shipped here from his and his fathers apartment, but I doubt he could bring anything to bi-" Pyrrha was cut off as the door opened and Jubei stepped out.

"Now you all may enter." He gestured for the three to enter the room.

As the three entered they stood in awe of the giant flat screen TV on the wall, a surround sound system in the corners, a computer set up on the desk and a mini-fridge against the wall. "Question." The silence was broken as Ren raised his hand. "Why are all the beds pushed together?"

The others then turned their attention to the four beds all bunched up together in the left hand corner near the bathroom. "Yeah about that, you see we don't exactly have a lot of room and I'd rather not have bunkbeds after Yang tried to make a set when we were little that didn't exactly work out, don't ask, so I figured that if our leader was okay with it we could try a technique for team building I read about."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of technique is this?"

Jubei smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well it's an old Mistrally custom from back when a Huntsmen would take on an apprentice, back before combat schools. In order to break down any barriers and create bonds of unshakeable trust the master and student would completely do away with things that were and weren't socially acceptable. They eat, fight, sleep, and even bath together until there was no sense of awkwardness or wariness at all." Jubei explained. "Now I'm not suggesting we start bathing together."

"Me and Ren use to do that all the time!" Nora threw in smiling while Ren pinched the bridge of his nose with a slight blush.

"Nora and I grew up together so when we were kids we sometimes bathed and slept together." Ren explained as Nora jumped onto the beds. "I've actually heard of the practice your speaking of, but would such a thing be appropriate for four teenagers?"

"I'm fine with it, it'll be just like when we were kids Ren!" Nora shouted spreading out on the bed.

"Seeing as I suggested it I doubt I have to say whether or not I'm okay with it." Jubei added.

Ren sighed. "Well sense it has nothing to do with sex or anything like that, I guess I don't have any objections." Ren gave his opinion leaving the only person who hadn't spoken yet.

Pyrrha didn't look entirely sure about the set up. "Can I trust you guys not to do anything... weird while we sleep?" She asked looking between the two.

Ren bowed his head. "I swear that I would never do anything of the sort."

"My pops may be a slut, but Auntie Glyn pounded manners and to act like a gentlemen into my head. If I ever do anything questionable you can just let her know and she'll kill me." Jubei chuckled before making his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower and then changing into his night clothes. Once he exited Nora zoomed in next, Pyrrha was sitting on the bed closest to the wall on her scroll. "So did you decide?"

Pyrrha nodded with a smile before taking on a more serious look. "Yes, but if you try anything you'll regret it." Pyrrha tried to sound threatening but ended up sounding somewhat cute instead.

Jubei smiled and nodded, despite the attitude and the fact that his dad was an alcoholic, Qrow raised him right and to respect women. He would never take advantage of a girl in their sleep, the thought of such a thing disgusted him to no end. If someone were ever to try something like that with Yang or Ruby then Jubei would personally feed them to a starving pack of beowulves right after uncle Tai and Qrow had their chance to beat them savagely.

After another hour the four were all ready for bed and, in varying levels of comfort, laid down to sleep. Ren was at the end farthest from the wall with Nora next to him, she was already latched onto his arm snoring as he to tried to fall asleep. Pyrrha was closest to the wall with nearly a foot and a small pillow wall between her and Jubei who was also already passed out between her and Nora. "Good night Pyrrha." She heard Ren all the way on the other end of the beds.

"Good night Ren." She replied.

 **Several days later**

"Now can anyone tell me where Ms. Schnee gained the upper hand against Mr. Cobalt?" Glynda asked as she motioned to the jumbo screen above the ring that showed a replay of the match that just happened between the two first years.

Ruby raised her hand. "It was the moment he agreed to fight a member of team RWBY!" Ruby shouted highfiveing Yang and earn sigh and shake of the head from Glynda.

"No Ms. Rose, It was whe-"

"OOH BOOM! Gimme those souls!" Jubei interrupted from his seat where he was playing a game on his scroll. "Praise the sun punk." He laughed.

"Jubei." The cat faunus looked to where he heard his name called and found most of the class, minus Ruby and Yang who were use to this kinda thing from him, staring at him. Glynda had her arms crossed and looked less than happy. "If you wouldn't mind not disrupting my class, I would be most appreciative."

Jubei shrugged. "Well maybe if you let me fight I wouldn't have to play a video game instead." He said going back to his game.

Glynda sighed tiredly. "You know why I don't have you-"

"We'll fight him!" Ruby threw her hand in the air. "Me and Yang-"

"Yang and I." Weiss corrected taking her seat next to the young leader.

"Yang and I have fought Jubei plenty of times, we've almost beaten him a couple times to." Ruby continued.

"Keep telling yourself that cuz." He chuckled from his seat.

Yang stood up with a confident smile. "Ruby's right, if Blake and Weiss join in I bet we can finally take JJ down." She punched her fist into her hand.

Glynda sighed while ignoring the confused looks from most of the class, it still wasn't common knowledge that Jubei was already at the level of a fully train huntsmen. In fact the only students she was sure knew were the boys cousins and partner. "Very well, but Ms. Schnee just finished a match. Are you willing to fight again?" The blonde professor looked to the heiress.

"Of course, it's four on one anyway so it shouldn't be to much of an issue." Weiss scoffed at the chuckled this earned from the cat boy as she followed her three teammates to the locker room. Once the four girls were alone and getting ready for their match Weiss spoke up. "You said you two haven't ever managed to beat your cousin right? Is he that strong?"

Ruby smiled as she changed her shirt. "Yup, Jubei is super strong!"

"Yeah, the only people I've ever seen beat him were our dad and uncle, but it's been a year or two since then so who knows how it'd go down now." Yang added while tightening her boots.

"Didn't you say your dad was a huntsmen?" Blake fixed her bra. "Surely he isn't strong enough to beat a huntsmen."

"You're probably right that he wouldn't win right now, but it definitely wouldn't be an easy win. He is a huntsmen already for a reason." Ruby told the two while looking over her precious scythe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jubei has actually already passed the hunters exam, but do to his age he's required to spend at least one year in a secondary combat school. So basically he's only here at Beacon because he has to be." Yang explained stretching her arm and walking to the door, smiling at the shocked faces of both her teammates.

"That's why he usually isn't allowed to take part in combat class, it wouldn't be fair to his opponents." Blake finished her thought for her.

"Yup!" Ruby skipped as the four reentered the combat arena where Jubei was already standing in the ring with his blades across his back and his scroll in his hands still playing his game.

"Took you girls long enough, did Yang stop to wash her hair?" Jubei laughed.

Yang returned the jab while laughing as well. "Weren't you the one who was late to Ruby's kindergarten play because you accidentally got your tails stuck in a knot around your bed frame and it took Uncle Qrow two hours to untie?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TIED THEM!" Jubei screamed in response as he remembered that horrible day, his precious tails were sore for weeks. He was as protective and self conscious over his tails as the blonde was over her hair easily.

"DeTAILS."

There was a brief silence as Jubei just stared at his cousin. "You do realize you deserve this ass kicking for that pun alone right?"

"Worth it."

 **Ozpin's office**

"So how's he doing?" Qrow asked over the video feed, by the background it was rather easy to tell that he was in a tavern somewhere.

"Jubei seem to be settling in well enough, though that's to be expected. He's also made it abundantly clear that he'd rather be out with you hunting down the ones responsible for Amber's condition." Ozpin replied sipping at his steaming hot mug of coffee. "I would have very much preferred making him his teams leader, but for obvious reasons that's out of the question."

Qrow sighed tiredly. "I'd be lying if I said it's easier on my own out here. The kids damn good at this kind of field work, it would also be nice to have someone watching my back, but..."

"But you don't want to rob him of his youth?" Ozpin continued.

"The kid was always different, calling him a prodigy would be an insult. Still though, he's only sixteen. When I was his age I was off chasing girls and sneaking off to parties after curfew. He killed his first S-class grimm at only thirteen, nobody has ever done that before Oz. I'm damn proud of him, but I want him to have the chance to be a kid, even if only for a short while." Qrow explained all while drinking from his own cup, only his was filled with booze.

Ozpin nodded in understanding as well as pride, silently praising one of his most rambunctious and unruly students for growing into a good man and caring father. "We both knew from the moment you found him that night that he was something special, not all children grow up the same way Qrow. As his father it's your job to guide him, just be careful not to block his path."

"I know Oz." There was a few moments of silence. "Anyway, here's what I've found so far."

 **Next chapter is the one we've been waiting for, Jubei vs team RWBY. Who will win? Who will die? How many of you will do me a solid and leave a review for this chapter as your reviews are the only things that keep me alive because of a weird science experiment gone wrong that causes me to convert reviews into nutrients rather than food? WE'LL SEE NEXT TIME. Until then, good night children.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life, work, girlfriends and shit like that. Enough small talk, let's get started.**

Jubei stepped back as Yang threw a series of punches, shifting out of the way of each with barely an inch of room. Hands in his pockets he pivoted around his blonde cousin and delivered a powerful kick directly to her rear sending her face first to the ground. Before he could take a moment to laugh however he was force to bend forwards as Ruby's scythe soared over him. "Come one, it's been three minutes and you haven't touched me. If you want I can close my one good eye." He chuckled as Yang stood up with red eyes and now flaming hair.

"Like we'd need that." Jubei heard from above as Blake fell towards him while letting off a barrage of dust rounds causing him to jump backwards into a roll away from his fellow cat faunus.

As he came to a halt he was surprised to find a large glyph forming underneath him. "Of shit, I forgot about you." He muttered as a large spear of ice shot upwards out of the glyph forcing him to jump away again though this time Yang was waiting in his path. Cocking her arm back Yang focused a large amount of aura into her fist before throwing a massive punch towards her cousin.

Grabbing her by the fist and upper arm Jubei quickly placed his leg between hers and in a blur flipped Yang over his shoulder slamming her face first into the ground hard enough for her to cave the tile in and get her stuck. "And that is how you plant a dumbass tree children." Jubei smiled just before jumping and performing a back flip just in time for Weiss to soar under him with her blade ready to impale.

Turning around the heiress prepared herself for a second lunge only to find her target missing. "You know, with your color scheme I wasn't expecting blue, but damn you make it work." She heard from behind her, whipping her head around she found Jubei squatting down and holding the back of her skirt up.

Instantly her face turned red and she jumped away holding her skirt down. "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED BEAST!" She screamed with her face approaching the same shade as Ruby's cloak.

Jubei only laughed. "In my defense Princess, you are wearing a dress to a fight. Also, what was that 'beast' comment in reference to?" Before Weiss could say anything a bullet whizzed past Jubei's head as Blake stepped in and let off another flurry of slashes and bullets. "I'm sorry, but I was trying to have a conversation Kitten." Jubei spoke sounding slightly annoyed at being interrupted even if he was in the middle of a battle. Reaching one arm over his shoulder while spinning to face his attacker. In the instant his hand grasped the handle of his blade he disappeared and reappeared behind her and a buzzer sound indicating her aura hit zero and she collapsed leaving everyone but Ruby in stunned silence sense Yang was still trying to free her head.

"Jubeeeeeeei, your not suppose to use that. You know it's not fair!" His younger cousin whined as a still very red and angry Weiss jumped back over to her partner, at this time Yang also managed to free herself only to quickly find a pair of feet in her face as Jubei kicked her sending her flying through the air and out of the ring disqualifying her.

"Ruby, what did the cretin just do to Blake?" Weiss asked clearly still seething.

"He cut her aura, I don't know how he does it but I think it has something to do with his swords. It's a one hit kill technique he and uncle Qrow have been working on for a few years now. He won't tell me how it works but I've seen him cut a Nevermore bigger than the one we fought in half with one swing." She explained as her cousin sheathed his blade and pulled out his scroll which he promptly began playing on once more. "He promised he wouldn't use it when we fought because it's SO UNFAIR!"

"Love you to cuz." He responded though didn't look up from his game.

"Alright listen up Weiss, I've got a plan."

 **Hours Later**

"That was a horrible plan." Jubei commented from across the lunch table before taking a sip of his milk. "Seriously, a sneak attack isn't very effective if you scream 'SNEAK ATTACK' just before you strike. Right Weiss?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"See, Weiss agrees with me."

"Regardless, it was a thrilling battle to watch." Pyrrha added with a smile.

"Seriously, Jubei was all WHAAAAA and Weiss was all AAAAH! It was awesome!" Nora exclaimed earning a glare from the heiress.

"Ow! That hurts!" A cry was heard from nearby earning the groups attention. Over at a nearby table the eight could see team CRDL surrounding and harassing a girl with tall rabbit ears, one of which they were tugging on.

"What a freak." The group could hear as the girl managed to get free and walk away.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha growled slightly.

"He's not the only one." Blake added.

"It must be hard to be a faunus." Yang sighed overlooking the fact that both her cousin and partner were faunus.

"Eh, not really. You just gotta have the back bone to stand up for yourself." Jubei spoke earning the groups attention again. "Honestly the White Fangs approach isn't completely without merit. A little bit of force goes a long way, it's when you start seeing every human as an enemy that you start fucking things up. I'm all for taking equality by force, but I'll be damned if I let anyone, faunus or not, hurt my family."

"Aaaah Jubei, we love you to." Ruby gushed while leaning over the table and hugging the cat faunus.

"You can't honestly be defending those animals." Weiss narrowed her eyes at the cat boy.

"I'm just gonna assume your using the term 'animals' to refer to their violent acts." Jubei narrowed his eyes at the heiress, as of late he'd begun to grow annoyed with her racist tendencies. They were far from the blatant bigotry show by Cardin, but it was present enough to start bugging him. "As for the rest of your statement, yeah I am. They get a bad rep, but they are what the world made them. You can only be spit on and thrown in the mud so many times before you take your chance to throw the other guy in the mud. Remember that time we tried to get ice cream from that upper class store a few years ago and the owner threatened to call the cops on me?" He looked to the two sisters who nodded. "If you expect me to feel bad and condemn the Fang for going in and ransacking the place a year ago then your sore out of luck."

"Their barbaric, violence and stealing isn't the way to fix things. Those monsters have been targeting my family for years, so trust me when I say that their pure evil." Weiss crossed her arms.

Jubei couldn't help but notice Blake's nails were digging into the table as she listened silently to the heiress. "To be fair, your family were the ones who painted that target on your backs when you so blatantly discriminate against the faunus. Low wages, the most dangerous jobs, little to no benefits, extremely rare promotions or raises. A spoiled little girl whose never gone hungry a day in her life doesn't have the right to say anything for a man who works sixteen hours in a dust mine to put food in his families stomachs."

This jab at her family seemed to set her off. "How dar-"

"How dare you filthy faunus talk to I the great heiress to the Schnee Dust empire Weiss Schnee in such a way! If we were back in Atlas I'd have to tied to a lamp post by your tails as an example to the other dirty mongrels of your race!" Jubei shouted dramatically standing to his feet. "Is that about right princess?" Weiss sat mouth agape at the things he'd said, is that the type of person he saw her as? Is that how all faunus saw her and her family, like some kind of tyrannical noble family from mid evil times? "Or were you gonna threaten to send me to the dust mines for my insolence? Well it doesn't matter, all empires fall eventually. It's just a matter of time till your's does as well. Nora you can have my food, I'm done." Jubei stepped away from the table which was dead silent.

Yang and Ruby looked at each other with sad looks, they knew he wouldn't admit it, but Jubei was really bugged by racism towards his race. He would always play it off when they were kids like it was nothing but they could see the hurt in his eyes. He also had a tendency to go for the jugular when he was pissed, aiming his insults and arguments where they would hit the hardest. Once when they were younger, about six years back, Yang and he got into a huge fight. Fists were thrown, Ruby was crying in her room.

She couldn't even remember what started the fight, but she did remember that was the day she awoke her semblance. He had told her that it was probably her fault her mom left when she was a baby. They tore up the front yard and broke several of each others bones. When Qrow and Tai had finally returned home and found the two fighting with such rage and malice even they were shocked, it took both of them to pry the two apart without hurting them any further. The two didn't speak for a few weeks after, it took Qrow dropping him in the girls room during a thunder storm to get them to make up.

Looking over to Weiss, Yang could see the tears on her face. With a sigh she stood up. "I'll go check on him." She said before following after her cousin.

 **Beacon Cliff**

Jubei sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the cliff, in his mouth sat one of his candies which he rolled around with his tongue. "Hey Jj." Yang called as she walked up from behind him.

"What do you want Yang, I don't wanna talk right now." He sighed ignoring the busty blonde taking a seat next to him.

"I know, which is why I'm prepared to do all the talking." She smiled at him, he still didn't look at her earning a frown. "Jubei, I know you're sensitive when it comes to the whole Schnee thing, I've seen how you look at Weiss when you think nobody is paying attention. Other than her family, why do you hate her so much?" Yang asked the question she'd been meaning to ask for some time.

Crunching down on his candy Jubei was quiet for several seconds. "Other than their rep, and the fact that she's a blatant racist, which before you argue, I've seen her body language. It changes drastically whenever she's around a faunus, dad taught me how to read people by the way they move so you know I'm not pulling this out of my ass. I had a run in with a relative of hers while on a mission with dad." This surprised Yang slightly, usually Jubei didn't talk about his missions with Qrow as they were often highly classified. "I tried to give Weiss the benefit of the doubt when we first met, but every single one of her actions showed that she was no different than that frigid cunt."

"What happened?" Yang placed a hand on her cousins.

Lifting his hands he began unzipping his jacket before pulling off his shirt leaving him bare chested, Yang gasped when she saw the scars she'd never seen on his before. Running from his left shoulder to his right hip was the reminder of a deep cut, and just above his heart was a stab wound. "Dad and me were investigating a small White Fang camp a few miles outside Atlas, I was doing recon from a tree along the edge of the camp when an Atlas Specialist appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me. Even though I wasn't wearing any White Fang gear and kept telling her that I wasn't in the Fang she kept attacking. We proceeded to fight for several minutes, obviously drawing attention from the camp. To the fang it just looked like a human huntress was trying to kill a young faunus, hell maybe they thought I was there to join them." Jubei took a breath. "You know I've killed people before right?" He looked to Yang.

She slumped slightly before nodding, it was apart of the job nobody liked to talk about. Hunters were always shown as paragons fighting against the grimm, while their main targets were generally grimm they would also sometimes be forced to turn their weapons on other people.

"Every life I've ever taken I did so with good reason. That bitch cut down teenagers who'd cast their weapons to the ground and surrendered. She cut me across the chest when I tried to save a kid who didn't look any older than Ruby, then she went for my heart before dad showed up and sent her blade of course causing her to only graze my heart. Remember when I called you and Ruby from a hospital after getting blindsided by a grimm?" He asked Yang getting a nod. "That was a lie, that bitch put me in there. I only recently learned her name, Winter Schnee. Your cunt teammates older sister."

Yang sat silently next to her angry cousin, though she knew he was as distraught as angry on the inside. He always hated meaningless death, he cried for a whole day after running over and killing a rabbit on accident when he was six, his front wheel on his bike snapped it's neck. After he killed his first man at fourteen he locked himself in his room for nearly a week. So she understood why he was so angry and upset after seeing what he described. Putting her arm around him she pulled him into a one sided hug, they remained that way for several hours.

 **Sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter, I've got no excuse other than I've been writing to many other stories. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To everyone doubting whether or not Winter would actually kill those faunus let me remind you that she is a soldier. If she is ordered to do something she will do it otherwise she will be court marshaled for insubordination. Anyone in the military can tell you the penalties for disobeying orders. It's not a matter of right or wrong, it's simply following orders. Let's do this shit.**

"So this is going to be a regular thing isn't it?" Ren asked Pyrrha as the group of four students made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Pyrrha glanced back at Nora who had the still sleeping form of Jubei slung over her shoulder, so far this had occurred nearly everyday since initiation. Jubei would always be the last to wake up by a matter of hours, he'd usually end up waking up on his own around ten or eleven in the morning. Until then nothing they did had any effect on the boy. "Yeah I think so, do you think we should ask Ruby or Yang for advice?"

"It couldn't hurt." The stoic teen replied as they pushed the door open and enter the cafeteria.

The team quickly gathered their food and made their way to the table they always shared with team RWBY. "Morning guys!" Nora announced their arrival as she set down a massive plate of pancakes before also dropping off the still sound asleep Jubei.

"Hey Nora, Ren, Pyrrha." Ruby yawned while taking a bite of her cereal, the rest of team Ruby looking equally groggy and tired. "Jj is still out cold huh?" She looked at her unconscious cousin who was lightly drooling on the table.

"Indeed, we were hoping you could help us with that actually. You wouldn't happen to know any trick to waking him up would you?" Pyrrha asked biting into an apple.

Yang shook her head. "Nope, the only person able to successfully wake a sleeping Jubei is our Uncle Qrow. We don't know how he does it but he can get the lazy bum up in a instant." Yang explained with a piece of bacon in her mouth. "We've tried everything, hot water, cold water, loud noises, slapping, punching, bribery. Nothing works, he'll just wake up when he wants to."

Pyrrha sighed as she continued on her apple, other than a small amount of small talk the breakfast pasted by quietly until the two teams got up and made their way off to their first class.

 **Later**

Weiss frowned at the still sleeping form of Jubei Branwen, their argument from the day before was still fresh in her mind and had left a rancid taste in her mouth. Yang didn't return to their dorm room until several hours later and had been giving her odds looks ever since. She hadn't said anything to her yet and she doesn't seem to have spoken to Ruby but she still wanted to know what was up. She didn't really care what a faunus thought about her, even if his words had hurt, but Yang and Ruby were her teammates and she couldn't afford to alienate half of her entire team.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts as the bell rang signalling the end of Port's class, just as when they walked in Nora grabbed Jubei and threw him over her shoulder as team JNPR made their way to their next class. Weiss took this opportunity to try an figure out what was going on. As the four girls exited out into the hallway she spoke up. "Yang, may I have a word." Weiss got the blondes attention along with the other two girls.

"What?" Yang didn't respond in anger but the short reply definitely set the tone.

"Ever since last night when you got back to the dorm you've been acting strangely towards me. I'd like to ask what is wrong." Weiss didn't have much if any experience in finding out if their was tension between her and others, she had never really care before as she'd never actually had anyone she could consider a friend so this was new territory for her.

"Nothings wrong Weiss." Yang frowned while crossing her arms, Ruby had been able to tell something was off as well with her sister.

"Are you certain, I've seen the looks you've been giving me." Weiss pushed further.

"Actually I've noticed that to Yang." Ruby added.

Yang looked to her younger sister with a small frown. "I don't wanna talk about it." Yang made to turn and walk away when Weiss grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey I'm still talki-" She was cut off when Yang spun around and smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me Schnee." Yang snapped at the white haired girl surprising everyone present, even Blake had closed her book at this point and started paying attention.

"What is wrong with you!?" Weiss demanded looking startled at the reaction.

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?" Yang threw the question back. "Ever since you met him you've treated our cousin like trash and all because he's a faunus! You're nothing but a spoiled little bigot whose no better than Cardin and his goons!"

"How dare you, I'm your teammate! I am not a bigot!" Weiss defended while crossing her arms.

"Like hell you aren't, you and your whole family are basically the all stars of the racist world! After talking with Jubei last night I decided to do a little research on your families company and their practices. Your father and grand father have been exploiting faunus labor for years and every time someone is about to step forward with proof of the racist practices enforced by your company they always 'mysteriously disappear'. You are so obvious with your racism that it's painful, the looks you give our faunus classmates all the way to how you speak to Jubei. If you weren't my teammate I'd have already kicked your ass back to Atlas!" Yang shouted into the heiresses face all while her eyes burned red and her hair shined with fire. "You wanna know what's wrong Weiss, I'll tell you. I don't like you or your family and if I had it my way, you wouldn't have any form of contact with my sister or cousin! Stick around and keep our teams average grade up or go back home to daddy and live off all that blood money, I don't care which, but leave me and Jubei the hell alone!" With that Yang turned around and stormed off leaving a silent hallway full of students staring at the Schnee heiress.

Ruby couldn't help but watch her sister walk away with a gaping mouth, she never noticed Blake following after her older sister with a ghost of a smile on her face. Turning to Weiss she was surprised again to see tears running down the girls face. "Weiss I..."

Weiss didn't stay to listen and only spun around and took off running while doing her best to conceal her tears though the light sobs could be heard as she ran.

 **With Jubei**

Jubei let out a long yawn as he opened his eyes and stretched his arms, using his hand he wiped his eyes before looking around. "Look who decided to wake up." Yang chirped from behind him causing him to turn around in the seat he sat in.

"Where is everybody?" He let out another yawn as he looked around for his team.

"Your team is in the ring right now." Blake spoke without looking up from her book.

Glancing down from his spot in the bleacher he saw Nora and Ren attacking Pyrrha as a team, said redhead was doing an impressive job in repelling their efforts. It made sense that Glynda wouldn't bother trying to get him to take part as it wouldn't really be a fair fight if he was to take part. Nodding to himself Jubei looked back to the three girls sitting behind him before pausing. "Where's the princess?" He asked Yang after noticing Weiss's absence and Ruby's noticeably down mood.

"Don't know, don't really care." Yang shrugged earning a frown from Jubei.

"What happened?"

"We got into an argument and I told her what I thought about her, she ran away and I haven't seen her since." The blonde explained further, she didn't seem to notice Ruby looking more depressed with every word.

"I see." He nodded before standing up and popping his joints. "Well, I missed breakfast and since I don't need to be here for this, I'm gonna hit up the cafeteria. Later." He waved to the three girls as he made his way towards the door.

After exiting into the hallway he let out a deep sigh. "A guy can't sleep in without waking up to shit." He knew this was partially his fault after flipping out on Weiss the day before and telling Yang what he had. He knew Ruby was likely hurting pretty bad at the moment, Weiss was her partner, but she loved him in Yang to much to side against them in this type of problem. He hated seeing Ruby upset, she was just as much of a younger sister to him as she was to Yang. "So how do I fix this shit?" He mumble as he walked down the hallway. "Well finding her would be a start."

He smiled before popping a candy into his mouth, most would have trouble finding a single person in a place as big as Beacon, but finding people was his specialty.

It only took about ten minutes for Jubei to locate the still crying heiress sitting under a tree on the outskirts of the campus, near the cliff overlooking the Emerald forest. Sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs hugging them to her chest he could here her whimpering. Jubei walked up and leaned against the tree she sat under without making a sound.

"Did you know neither Ruby nor I ever really knew our mothers?" Jubei spoke up after almost a minute of silence causing Weiss to let out a yelp and jump to her feet.

"Wha- what do you want, go away now!" Weiss shouted point away from her while trying to hide her red puffy eyes.

Jubei just ignored her. "Ruby's mom died when she was very young, to young to really have gotten to know her, or even remember much about her." He continued taking several steps past the glaring Weiss and towards the edge of the cliff. "I, on the other hand, was found abandoned in the middle of a grimm infest forest as an infant by my dad, so I doubt I need to explain how I never met my mom, but that never really bothered me." Jubei didn't look back to see if the girl was listening to him, though he could tell she was still there. "Yang's mom ran off and abandoned her and uncle Tai not long after she was born. This left him and my dad to do most of the work when it came to raising the three of us. Imagine that, two huntsmen trained to fight monsters, one with a drinking problem and the other having lost both of his children's mothers so close together, trying to raise three kids."

Jubei chuckled to himself at the memories as he took a seat with his legs hanging over the ledge. "Neither had the slightest clue of how to raise girls which should be pretty obvious by how Yang turned out, but don't let her attitude fool you, she's sharper then she lets on. After Summer died Yang started to take on the role of being a mom, in her own way of course. She's as protective over me and Ruby as she is because she spent most of her life watching out for us. Even now that I'm a great deal stronger than her, she still insists on trying to protect me, even if she doesn't know it. She's the best big sister someone could ask for, but of course she makes mistakes." Jubei finally turned to Weiss. "I don't know or care what was said between the two of you, nor do I really care how you feel about me specifically, but I do care about those two idiots I call my cousins. Ruby likes you, your her friend, and if it'll make her happy I'm willing to forget my personal grudges against your family and instead focus on you as an individual. I can't speak for Yang, and I don't know how you can get back in her graces, but I'm willing to help for Ruby's sake, and Yang's. This is hurting her just as much as you."

Hopping back to his feet, walked over to the girl who looked like her mind was moving at a million miles an hours. "So what do you think, think we can get along Blue?" He asked with a grin causing Weiss's face to turn bright before she fell back into glaring at him.

"Fine."

"Great! Now let's go fix your team." He smiled before wrapping one of his tails around her wrist and started dragging her towards the school.

 **And there we go, I'm a bit iffy about this chapter but I think it works. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
